Disc 11
by spalter222
Summary: The unknown disc. This is my first fanfiction and its a one shot. The true story of disc 11. Reviews are appreciated but not necessary.


Disc 11

By: Spalter222

_Day 21...maybe..._

_Its about midnight and I`ve decided to go mining. Well, not decided, more forced by my capturer._

_I can`t remember how long its been since I`ve seen my family. My mom,dad, and most importantly, My brother._

_Who ever captured me he took my clothes...So now all I have is my default. Great. Now if I go any where i`ll look like a n00b. _

_My cold is getting worse and I know I`ll have to get out of here or it could turn into a horrible virius. And then...eventaully...death._

_I think hes coming so I have to go. Bye._

He slamed his journal shut and tucked it away under the floor board. He knew that the capturer would surely take it if given the chance. It was something that was a least keeping him sane.

It all started on the fifth of june.

Herobrine Persson, younger brother of Notch, was out and about admirring the morning sun. `How wonderful, we haven`t had a hot day in months!` He thought to himself and contiunted on to do his daily duties.

He went to the nearest cave and sparked a torch on the wall. He did this for the other 40 mineshafts in the land.

Sure lighting caves wasn`t the most interesting job but today was different. On the eleventh cave , just when Herobrine was about to light the torch, he burnt his hand.

He gasped and pulled it back. He looked in the cave to see the torch had already been lit.

This wasn`t normal. No one went into the caves before they were lit! And if so, how did someone light the torch in the first place? They were non-coal torches, and had to be lit by hand!

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He shouted into the casam.

The only reply was a faint scream.

Grabbing a torch from his inventory,ran back into the cave.

Suddenly the light and noise coming from the outside was cut off.

Herobrine turned around and seen that someone had blocked the cave up with obsidion. He began to panic and turned back to the sound of the scream.

Something hit him on the back of the head and he fell over, in a coma.

Long after, he awoke in a room with walls made of obsidion. A dark figure, whos face was covered by a mask, walked in and gave him a stone pick and some torches and demanded he go mining. The figure pointed to a trapdoor that led down to a mine.

With no tools or weapons, Herobrine was forced to go mining.

This pattern continued on for the rest of the days he had been there and didn`t show any signs of changing.

And it didn`t. Not until that day.

The figure was merely giving him a piece of bread and some water.

'Not alot but enough to keep me alive.' He thought while he was eating it.

The figure walked out of the room quietly and slamed the iron door shut.

'I wonder why it wants me here.'He thought.'To keep mining for it. It seems perfectly heatlhy and should be able to mine on its own.'

Then an idea hit him like a creeper explosion.

He got up and walked to the door. He looked though the window on it and seen the figure was at the end of the walkway.

He pounded on the door and the figure simply nodded and came in. Herobrine finally asked,"Why are you keeping me here?"

The figure remained silent for a moment and then responed,"Two reasons. One, you are part of the Persson family, and I suppose some one will come looking for you sooner or later. And when they do, I`ll hold a ransom! Its genius!" It said, its voice was a bit light so, we`ll assume 'It' is a she.

"And 2?" He asked.

"Well, I can`t mine for myself and need alot of resources. Im basically killing two spiders with one arrow here."She laughed and turned to leave.

But qiuckly, Herobrine asked her one more question.

"Wait! Can I at least get your name?"

She turned."Names Ios, Don`t wear it out." And left.

'Ios? What a peculiar name...' He thought to himself and pulled out the book beneath the floor boards and quickly jotted the name down.

His mind flashed to a memory of long ago. It was him and Notch. They were very little it seemed, maybe about five and seven, and they were sitting in school. It was weird, but he seen his younger self reading a book entitled "A brief introduction to the language of Ender"

He remembered it saying something about the word 'Ios.'

Then it hit him. "Ender Queen!" He said aloud.

Ios-Ender Queen- The mythical ruler before the Enderdragon was born.

"But why? Surely she couldn`t be named that at birth, and she couldn`t know Ender language! The only copy got taken to the End." Herobrine thought aloud.

It didn`t make sense, but he could dwell on it later, now he needed to find some way to escape.

He looked around the room again and thought there was a gap in the wall,but it was just a glitch. Alas, the room was sealed shut.

Feeling defeated, Herobrine sat down on the floor and admitted his fate.

'The fate of dying here...or...being trapped for all etrintey...'

As far as anyone knew, Notch and Herobrine were immortal.

Suddenly, There was a loud bang on the iron door.

Head hanging, Herobrine got up and picked up the iron pickaxe from the corner and headed down to the cave.

He pulled out a torch and put it on the wall, and there on the ground was a small music disc.

"A music disc? Aren`t these things only in dungeons?" He picked it up and examined it. No title, so it was blank. He found it very interesting and put it in his backpack.

He contined into the cave. He began to mine a 2x2 tunnel when it broke into a ravine.

Lava covered the floor and a sparkling stone stood on the other side of the ravine.

"Diamonds, The ore worthy of murder."

He looked down and seen he was on a ledge and began building a bridge across the gap. When he was about six or seven blocks away, an arrow whizzed by and hit him. Herobrine looked over and seen two skeletons shooting at him.

The first on drawed back on its bow, aimed and the arrow landed in Herobrine`s right shoulder and threw him off balance. He looked down and seen that he was now plummiteng face first toward a hard stone floor.

He hit the ground with a solid thump.

Herobrine looked around and seen he was standing in an abyss of darkness.

"A-am I d-dead?"He stammered, shooken by the thought.

"You are not dead, merely in the land are safe, Brine." A familar disemmbodied voice said.

'Brine...' He thought to himself.'My Mother`s nickname for me...'

"M-mom?"He asked and waited for a response.

It felt like a few hours, but really, in a few moments, the voice finally responded.

"I am here. In the Aether."

Tears welled in Herobrine`s eyes at this.

"Join me son..."

Then a hand reached out from the darkness in front of him.

He was begining to reach his hand out when another voice began to talk. The scary part was that it was his voice.

"HEROBRINE! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" It shouted. "THIS PLACE IS DRIVING YOU INSANE!"

"WAKE UP!"

With a jolt,Herobrine awoke to find himself laying on the stone floor of the ravine. A small pool of blood in front of him, showed his reflection.

What he saw scared him. It was his face,but, eyes with no pupils.

He pulled out the music disc,now cracked from the impact, and looked into its glossy surface.

His fears were correct. His eyes had rolled back into his head.

"I-i was dead..."

He began to cry and then, remebered that his mother had died. Herobrine knew now that he had to escape.

He sat down and let himself stop shaking from that fall and what he was sure now, a virus. Afterwards, he built a tower up to the diamonds.

When he returned to the surface, he had seven diamonds.

After Ios ran in, he told her that he found nothing.

"What?!" She said outraged. "Thats a lie and I know it! Now, hand it over!"

"I told you I didn`t find anything." He said with a voice as cool as icestone.

She pulled out a rusty iron sword,then swept it at his knee.

Blood welled from the gash and Herobrine feel over, grasping his knee, in pain.

Ios marched out of the room and slamed the door.

'It worked!' He thought to himself. Ripping off a piece of his shirt and tying it around the wound, he hoped it would be enough.

He took off his shoe and shook the seven diamonds out. They had been a pain to walk on, but it was worth it. He went over the crafting table in the room and pulled out two of the left over torchs. He took them apart and ended up with four sticks. With them, Herobrine assembled a sword and a pickaxe.

He walked over to the iron door and made sure that Ios wasn`t there. He broke the door with two small swings.

He walked down the hall and seen a room that had a bed and a chest. He opened the chest and grabbed the items from it. Eleven golden apples, a flint and steel,a full set of diamond armor, and a small disc recorder.

After equiping the diamond armor, Herobrine went to find Ios. He came to a turn in the hall and she was standing at the end.

She pulled out the iron sword and was prepared to fight."How did you get out!?"

"I`d be more worried whats going to happen to yourself!" He charged at her. He left a gash on her stomach.

She had a empty look on her face for a few moments and then became furious.

"You shall pay!" She said as she swiped the iron blade at him.

It didn`t even make a dent in the armor. But, instead of giving up she raised her hand and a dark cloud appeared around it.

Herobrine felt his health drain and quickly ran back toward the mineshaft.

"You can`t run!" Ios screamed as she chased him.

"You wanna bet?!"He said and threw the armor off for more speed.

Once down in the cave, Herobrine closed the trapdoor and blocked it up with a piece of obsidian he mined from the room earlier.

He continued down to the tunnel to the ravine. Herobrine pulled out his journal and looked for a page he made on the other day. Quickly he jotted down one last page.

_Day 22_

_I`m not sure how this battle will turn out..._

_Ios has some sort of dark magic on her good. She is after me now. _

_Im going to try something incredibly stupid,confront her._

_If it dosen`t work I`ll be forced to use the acient power of the Mojang Divines. I don`t want to hurt her, but..._

_Never mind. That will be a last resort. _

_I just want to say, good-bye..._

-Herobrine.

He closed it and sat against the wall of the tunnel. He pulled out the disc recorder and put the blank disc in it.

He pulled out the flint and steel and lit the dirt block beside him.

The machine recorded his pacing around the small ravine,and his breathing as he divised a plan.

The sharp crack of a stone being mined told him that Ios would be rushing down the hall.

"Herobrine!"She screams.

The recorder stops and he pulls out the disc. She is seething mad.

As she swiped the dark magic at him,he put his hands up in surrender.

She looked a bit confused and merely asked, "What?"

"I surrender."

"No,thats not how it works." She snaps back.

"What have I got to lose? My mother is dead. My brother could be ruler of the land by now. And the only true job I have is lighting torches." He stepped a bit closer to the edge of the ravine.

"If you think I`m going to kill you, your crazy." She replied.

"No. Your not going to kill me..." He said grabbing her by the neck.

"I`m going to kill us both!"

Ios struggled to get away from his grip,but to no avail. He placed a piece of TNT on the block next to the fire and she began ripping his life force away from him.

"Let me go!" She tried one last time.

"Goodbye." He whispered as the TNT began to flash.

Then, darkness. The world was dark and lonely.

POV change...(Third-Person Ios and Herobrine to First Person Notch.)

I was walking outside when three of the local miners ran up to me.

"You have to see this." The tallest said.

I followed them to mine 11.

The roof had fallen in,revealing a giant ravine.

And two bodies.

The first one was a dead girl with black hair. I sighed,not knowing who she was.

I switched my gaze to the second and nearly fell crying.

My brother.

"We found these sir." One of the miners handed me a book and a record.

I flipped through the book and this time I did start crying.

A recent event crept into my head. My mothers death. She had been killed by disease.

"I love you." I had told her.

"I love you too." She had said with a cough. " I just wish I could have Brine here too..."

I sighed,He had been missing for nearly three weeks.

"I`m sure hes fine. You need to rest." I had told her and the next day she was dead.

Snapping back to the present, I ran over to him. He was still alive but, bleeding badly.

"Brother?" He said as I aproached.

"Its okay,I`m here. Were gonna getcha fixed up." I said,thanking that at least he was barely alive.

He coughed up some blood and closed his eyes-which were just white.-

"No,its to late."He said. "What did Mom say?"

"She said she loves you." I reply with a tear in my eye.

He smiles and looks at me.

"Goodbye..." And I swear I see a figure of him rise from his body and smiles.

"Herobrine?" Hes gone and theres nothing I can do about it.

A funeral is held and things go back to normal in a few weeks.

Until I play that disc from mine 11.

My brother`s soul rises and he is different. He is antisocial and a bit of a jerk. He haunts in the fog. I soon create a realm for him.

The Nether.

Herobrine spends most of his time there and players fear him. If he were someone else,I would kill him. But I can`t.

He is still my brother.


End file.
